


Secret Hart Hot Chocolate Recipe

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jumps a little at a particularly loud roll of thunder and curses lightly when the lights in the kitchen suddenly flicker out. He doesn’t need to leave the room to know the outage affects the whole house, just needs to look out at the sudden darkness of the street out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Hart Hot Chocolate Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for [damntective](http://taroneqerton.co.vu/) over on tumblr (go check her blog out, her graphics and edits are really great stuff) to cheer her up based on her prompt "Established relationship. Eggsy with a cold and Harry making him hot chocolate. I need a big storm outside. And blankets. And cuddles in front of a fireplace. And kisses and fluff and whatever you want. <3"

Harry jumps a little at a particularly loud roll of thunder and curses lightly when the lights in the kitchen suddenly flicker out. He doesn’t need to leave the room to know the outage affects the whole house, just needs to look out at the sudden darkness of the street out the window.

At least he started the fire before going to the kitchen and finished his self-appointed task before they lost the power.

He finds his smile again after carefully making his way back to Eggsy in the shadows. If he had doubts about how sick the agent really was, he doesn’t have them anymore once he can see that Eggsy is still deeply asleep on the couch, buried under a pile of blankets. JB is lying on top of his feet, the pug looking fiercely protective of his sick master. Usually Harry would have at least one token protest at having the dog on top of the furniture, even if him and Eggsy both know which one of them truly spoil JB, but tonight he just pats him gently on the top of his head after setting the steaming mugs on top of the coffee table.

He goes to the fireplace to make sure the fire is in no danger of going out and when he’s satisfied the flames will continue burning strong, he finally joins Eggsy on the sofa, lifting up his head to set it on top of his lap.

Of course, he did it slowly, but no matter to which lengths he goes about it, there is no way Eggsy won’t wake up at such a move. It’s kind of gratifying then when Eggsy simply mumbles incomprehensibly, before nuzzling closer to Harry without bothering to open his eyes.

JB looks at them for a moment, before judging his master secure enough in Harry’s hands to leave his post and trots to his doggy bed where he promptly falls asleep.

Another loud roll of thunder makes Eggsy jumps and finishes waking him up properly.

“I feel like shit,” he groans pitifully when Harry starts playing in the short strands of his hair.

“You look it too,” it might seem a heartless comment, but when they started whatever it is their relationship is qualified as they had both agreed to be as honest with each other as their job permitted it, even in those little matters.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy mutters guiltily after a while, with a pout that would put his own sister to shame.

“Whatever for?” he frowns, wondering what the boy is on about

“I kind of ruined our plans for my vacation week.”

“Dear boy,” he sighs, exasperated at himself that his actions could make Eggsy think such rubbish, “are you angry when we miss our dates because I got a sudden migraine?”

“What?” The mere implication seems mortally offending to Eggsy. “No, of course not!”

“It’s the same.” His hand leaves the hair to cup Eggsy’s cheek, thumb brushing against his lips to silence him. “I’m a bit disappointed of course, as I’m sure you every time we need to cancel something, but, while I don’t like you being sick, it is very humbling that you’re letting me nurse you back to health.”

The blush that spreads on Eggsy’s cheeks at that part is simply delectable and Harry can do nothing else but bends down to lay a kiss on the heated skin. Eggsy pushes him away nearly as soon as his lips make contact. “Stop that, you’ll get sick.”

“I think if I am to get sick because of you, it’s already too late.”

Even if Eggsy wants to protest, he knows Harry is probably right. They did spend last night cuddled close together and Harry has barely left his side all day. Anything he might catch from Eggsy will already be caught, there is nothing they can do about it now.

Nonetheless, after a last peck on the rosy cheek, Harry leans back. His gaze falls on the forgotten mugs, the beverage inside them no longer stimming visibly but Harry knows from experience it will still be quite hot.

“If you sit up a little, I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

He doesn’t hide his chuckle when Eggsy grumbles unhappily, but still pushes himself up so that he’s leaning with his back to Harry’s chest. The boy has long since leaerned that any surprises from him are surprises worth any effort on his part.

Taking the mugs is a bit tricky with Eggsy hindering him, but he somehow manages to get both.

“Your surprise is hot chocolate?” Eggsy asks with an arched eyebrow after taking a suspicious look into the mug he’s been handed.

“Don’t knock it out before you’ve tried it, dear boy,” he replies serenely, taking a sip with a contented smile. He was right; the beverage is still hot, but no longer enough to burn his tongue on it.

Eggsy follows his example and his eyes widen in surprise only to close seconds later to better savour the taste, unashamedly moaning in pleasure. “Fuck, Harry this is amazing!”

He smile proudly in return at the beaming boy. “Thank you. My father used to make it to me when I was sick.”

“Your father?” It’s asked a bit disbelievingly, but it’s quite understandable. From the stories Harry had told him about his parents, there was simply no way Eggsy would expect George Hart to willingly go into the kitchen.

“Yes, my father. You see, this is the Secret Hart hot chocolate recipe, passed down father to sons since my grand-grandfather’s time. It’s basically the only thing us Hart men can make without setting the kitchen on fire.”

Eggsy snorts, but pats Harry’s knee in consolation. He doesn’t know about any other Hart men, but Harry in a kitchen is a disaster, except for making breakfast. And even then, Harry gets so easily distracted that his food is inedible at least seven times out of ten. Eggsy should know, he calculated the odds.

“Kind of make me want to be sick more often,” he teases lightly, chuckling at Harry’s little growl.

“Please dear boy, I really don’t mind, but I still don’t enjoy seeing you so miserable. I far more prefer to break tradition and make it more often.”

“What about a new tradition? Every stormy night in front of the fireplace?” He’s half-kidding, but Harry nods in earnest.

“Yes, I think that would be acceptable. Now hush and enjoy your drink.”

Eggsy doesn’t need to be told twice, sighing in contentment after each sip, feeling the liquid gently warming his inside as it travels down his throat. Harry is done with his mug faster than him and take advantage of his now free hands to draw him closer, looping his arms around Eggsy’s waist. He goes willingly enough, sagging against the warm chest with relief. The blankets have done a good job keeping the cold at bay, but sharing Harry’s heat is even better.

They share a comfortable silence, looking at the dancing flames, enjoying the close proximity. After Eggsy is done with his own hot chocolate and set the mug down, he finds Harry hands with his own and interlace their fingers.

And while Eggsy would do without being sick of course, he doesn’t feel so guilty anymore. He simply cannot bring himself to be when it seems as if they are enclosed in a nice bubble of coziness. Quiet nights in are much better than he would have given them the credit for.

Harry might have only planned to stay in front of the fireplace for as long as it would take them to finish their hot chocolate, but when the fire goes out much later, they still haven’t move even if neither of them are awake to take notice.


End file.
